


[Podfic of] a chord in every muscle (every kiss you ever had)

by exmanhater



Series: [Podfic of] go on as three [4]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Kink Negotiation, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Quentin in make-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 18:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: Eliot glances up as Margo presses a soft sponge against Quentin's newly-shaven cheek, leaving behind a barely noticeable streak of foundation. Margo's positioned Quentin to catch the natural light pouring through the study's window, and between that and how she's pinned up his hair to keep it out of his face, there's a lovely 'artist at work' vibe going on.





	[Podfic of] a chord in every muscle (every kiss you ever had)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a chord in every muscle (every kiss you ever had)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042381) by [Butterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly/pseuds/Butterfly). 

**Download**: [MP3](http://bit.ly/33SdAuB) [26 MB] **|** [M4B](http://bit.ly/2MC8XPu) [30 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

**Length**: 54:19

**Streaming:**  



End file.
